Lighting systems having a central light producing unit are known; e.g., one such system is disclosed in German patent document DE-OS 38 38 770 having counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,172, which is herein incorporated by reference. In the systems described in that reference, one high-intensity light source, which may be an incandescent lamp or possibly a gas discharge lamp and is continuously burning when turned on, and one reflector is positioned opposite a bundle of optical fibers to which the light rays are projected. The bundle guides the light to optical elements, like lenses, constituting the actual lighting fixtures from which radiation is emitted to the environment.
These systems have the following disadvantages, among others. A series of bundles of optical fibers is permanently associated with a continuous light source and each of the bundles is irradiated at the same time. Consequently, the lighting fixtures that are not in use have to be masked (causing a waste of energy) and it is not possible in such a system to cover or mask lighting fixtures emitting light independently of each other. Furthermore, continuous operation of light sources, such as those that emit high light energy, involves severe heat build-up because all "light channels" that are routed to the lighting fixtures are illuminated at the same time. Upon failure of the light source, the whole system loses illumination.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lighting system of this general type, but free of the disadvantages of prior systems.